Överkojen
Av: F. Marion Crawford (Francis Marion Crawford) Någon frågade efter cigarrerna. Vi hade pratat länge och samtalet började tyna; tobaksröken hade satt sig i de tjocka gardinerna, vinet hade haft sin verkan på de hjärnor som lätt lät sig sövas och det var redan helt uppenbart att om ingen gjorde något för att väcka liv i våra förslöade livsandar så skulle sammankomsten snart vara ett avslutat kapitel och vi gäster skulle ila hem till våra sängar och tvivelsutan somna på sekunden. Ingen hade sagt något av nämnvärt intresse; kanske därför att ingen hade något av nämnvärt intresse att säga. Jones hade in i minsta detalj berättat om sina senaste jaktupplevelser i Yorkshire. Mr Tompkins från Boston hade omständligt redogjort för de genomtänkta och nogsamt följda principer genom vilka järnvägsbolaget Atchison, Topeka and Santa Fé inte endast utvidgade sitt territorium, ökade sitt inflytande hos myndigheterna och kunde transportera boskap utan att kreaturen svalt ihjäl före leveransdagen, men dessutom i åratal lyckats bibringa de passagerare som köpte bolagets biljetter den bedrägliga uppfattningen att sagda bolag verkligen var i stånd att transportera människor utan risk för liv och lem. Med argument som vi inte gitte opponera oss mot hade signor Tombola bemödat sig att övertyga oss om att sammanhållningen i hans land ingalunda var att likna vid den gängse moderna torpeden som, fast omsorgsfullt konstruerad och byggd med hela yrkeskunnandet hos Europas mäktigaste vapensmedjor, ändå var dömd att av svaga händer styras mot ett område där den ofrånkomligen skulle brisera i det politiska kaosets ändlösa öde ocean utan att det syntes, hördes eller väckte minsta fruktan. Det är överflödigt att gå in på närmare detaljer. Samtalet hade antagit former som skulle ha tråkat ut Prometheus på hans klippa, ha drivit Tantalos till vansinne och förmått Ixion att söka avkoppling i språkläraren Ollendorffs enkla men berikande översättningsövningar hellre än att underkasta sig den värre plågan att behöva lyssna till vårt prat. Vi hade suttit till bords i timtal; vi långleddes, vi var trötta och ingen visade tecken till att bryta upp. Någon bad om cigarrer. Vi vände alla automatiskt blicken mot honom. Brisbane var en man på trettiofem år och utmärkte sig för sådana egenskaper som huvudsakligen män fäster sig vid. Han hade utomordentliga kroppskrafter. Till det yttre företedde hans gestalt inga extrema proportioner, även om han var längre och större än genomsnittet. Han var drygt en och åttio och tämligen axelbred; han var ingalunda korpulent men förvisso heller inte mager; huvudet var litet, halsen däremot bred och senig; de stora muskulösa händerna hade en märklig förmåga att krossa valnötter utan det sedvanliga biståndet av en nötknäppare, och när man såg honom från sidan kunde man inte undgå att frapperas av bröstkorgens välvning och ärmarnas ovanliga bredd. Han var en sådan människa om vilken det brukar sägas att skenet bedrar; varmed det i hans fall är att märka att om han såg ytterligt stark ut så var han i realiteten mycket starkare än han såg ut. Om anletsdragen är inte mycket att orda. Huvudet är som sagt litet, håret är tunt, ögonen är blå, näsan är stor och hakan bred, och så har han en liten mustasch. Alla känner Brisbane, och när han frågade efter en cigarr fästes allas blickar på honom. "Det är mycket märkligt", sa Brisbane. Allt prat upphörde. Brisbane är inte högröstad, men hans stämma har en säregen förmåga att genomtränga ett allmänt samtal och skära av det som en kniv. Alla lystrade. När Brisbane märkte att han hade tillvunnit sig allmän uppmärksamhet tände han sin cigarr med stort lugn. "Det är mycket märkligt, det här med spöken", återtog han. "Folk frågar alltid om det är någon som har sett ett spöke. Det har jag." "Pah! Du av alla! Det kan du aldrig mena, Brisbane! En karl så klok som du!" En kör av utrop hälsade Brisbanes anmärkningsvärda påstående. Alla ropade på cigarrer och Stubbs, butlern, dök plötsligt upp ur tomma intet med en ny flaska torr champagne. Situationen hade räddats; Brisbane skulle berätta en historia. Jag är van vid sjön, började Brisbane, och eftersom jag måste över Atlanten rätt ofta så har jag mina favoriter. Favoriter har väl de flesta. Jag har sett en man sitta i en bar på Broadway och vänta i trekvart på en speciell spårvagn som han tyckte om. Ägaren till den baren hade säkert en tredjedel av sina inkomster att tacka den mannens egenhet för. Jag brukar invänta vissa fartyg när jag måste ge mig över den där ankdammen. Det låter kanske som griller, men alla mina överfarter har varit fina utom en. Jag minns det mycket väl; det var en varm morgon i juni och tulltjänstemännen, som stod där och hängde i väntan på en ångare som redan var på ingående från karantänen, hade en ovanligt matt och tankediger uppsyn. Jag hade inte mycket bagage med mig — det har jag aldrig. Jag blandade mig med hopen av passagerare, bärare och de beskäftiga figurer i blå jackor med mässingsknappar som tycks växa upp som svampar ur däcket på en förtöjd ångare för att påtvinga självständiga passagerare sina onödiga tjänster. Det har ofta berett mig ett visst intresse att se hur de där gynnarna tycks födas fram ur ingenting. De finns inte när man kommer dit; fem minuter efter att lotsen förkunnat "Klart för avgång!" så har de, eller i varje fall deras blå jackor och mässingsknappar, försvunnit från däck och lejdare lika fullständigt som om havet hade slukat dem. Men i själva avgångsögonblicket finns de där med sina slätrakade ansikten och blå jackor och är som falkar efter drickspengar. Jag skyndade ombord. "Kamtjatka" var en av mina favoritbåtar. Jag säger var, för det är hon i högsta grad inte längre. Jag kan inte föreställa mig någonting som skulle kunna locka mig att segla med henne igen. Ja, jag vet vad ni tänker säga. Hon har en ovanligt markerad akterprofil, hon är tillräckligt fyllig i bogen för att hålla undan vattnet och underkojerna är för det mesta extra breda. Hon har många fördelar, men jag tänker inte segla med henne mer. Ursäkta utvikningen. Jag gick alltså ombord och vinkade till mig en steward vars röda näsa och ännu rödare polisonger var mig lika välbekanta. "Hundrafem, underkojen", sa jag så där oberört som man gör när det inte känns märkvärdigare att segla över Atlanten än att dricka en whiskycocktail på Delmonico's. Stewarden tog min kappsäck, min överrock och min pläd. Jag ska aldrig glömma uttrycket i hans ansikte. Inte för att han bleknade. Det hävdas av de mest framstående gudsmän att inte ens mirakel kan ändra naturens gång. Jag tvekar inte att säga att han inte bleknade; men skulle jag döma av hans ansiktsuttryck var han antingen på vippen att falla i gråt, nysa eller tappa min resväska. Eftersom den senare innehöll två flaskor synnerligen fin gammal sherry som jag fått i resegåva av min gamle vän Snigginson van Pickyns, blev jag ytterligt orolig. Men stewarden gjorde ingetdera. "Det var som f-n!" mumlade han och gick före. Medan min ciceron ledde mig ner i de nedre regionerna tänkte jag att han väl hade fått sig en knapp i västen, men jag sa ingenting, följde bara efter. Hytt nummer 105 låg på babords sida, ganska långt akterut. Det var ingenting speciellt med hytten. Underkojen var en dubbelkoj, liksom de flesta på "Kamtjatka". Det fanns gott om utrymme; där fanns den vanliga kommoden som möjligen kunde göra ett lyxigt intryck på en indian; där fanns de vanliga brunmålade opraktiska hyllorna som lämpar sig mera för att hänga ifrån sig ett stort paraply än en normal tandborste. Omsorgsfullt hopvikta på sängarna — som sannerligen inte såg ut som underverk av bekvämlighet — låg sådana där filtar som en stor samtida humorist så träffande har liknat vid kalla pannkakor. Handdukar var något som lyste klart med sin absoluta frånvaro. Glaskarafferna var fyllda med en genomskinlig vätska som stötte svagt i brunt och från vilken en inte fullt så svag men därför inte mera tilltalande doft trängde upp till näsborrarna ungefär som varma pustar från maskinrummet när man behärskar sig för att inte bli sjösjuk. Murriga förhängen var till hälften fördragna för överkojen. Junisolens disiga sken föll svagt in över den trista interiören. Hu — jag hatar den hytten! Stewarden ställde ifrån sig mina saker och tittade på mig som om han var angelägen att komma därifrån — antagligen för att jaga mer passagerare och mer dricks. Det är alltid välbetänkt att komma på god fot med dessa funktionärer från första stund, och jag skyndade mig följaktligen att låta en del slantar byta ägare. "Jag ska göra vad jag kan för att ni ska ha det bra", var hans kommentar när han stoppade på sig pengarna. Emellertid fanns det en osäker ton i hans röst som förvånade mig. Kanske hade hans anspråk på drickspengar ökat och han inte var nöjd; men jag lutade mest åt att han, som han själv skulle ha uttryckt det, "var glad i flaskan". Dock hade jag fel och gjorde mannen orätt. Ingenting nämnvärt inträffade den dagen. Vi avgick punktligt och det var mycket skönt att styra till havs, för det var varmt och kvavt och ångarens fart gav oss en uppfriskande bris. Alla vet hur det är första dagen på en seglats. Folk trampar runt på däck och glor på varandra och möter ibland bekanta som de inte visste var med ombord. Så är det den vanliga ovissheten om maten ska vara bra, dålig eller medelmåttig tills de första två måltiderna har skapat klarhet i den saken; och det är den vanliga ovissheten om vädret tills fartyget kommit ett stycke utanför Fire Island. Först är det proppat vid borden, sedan glesnar det plötsligt. Bleka människor störtar upp från sina platser och rusar på dörren, och alla gamla sjövana veteraner andas ut när deras sjösjuka grannar flyr från bordet och lämnar dem fritt svängrum och obegränsad tillgång till senapen. Seglatser över Atlanten är i stort sett enahanda och vi som gör trippen mycket ofta gör den inte för nyhetens behag. Valar och isberg är förvisso alltid intressanta ting, men trots allt är alla valar ganska lika varandra och isberg ser man sällan på nära håll. Den skönaste stunden på dagen ombord på en oceanångare är för de flesta av oss när vi har gått vår sista vända på däck, rökt vår sista cigarr och lyckats bli så trötta att vi känner oss oförhindrade att törna in med gott samvete. Den där första kvällen kände jag mig alldeles extra oföretagsam och begav mig till sängs i hytt 105 faktiskt rätt mycket tidigare än jag brukar. När jag steg in fann jag till min förvåning att jag skulle ha en hyttkamrat. En resväska, mycket lik min egen, låg i motsatta hörnet och på överkojen låg en prydligt hopvikt pläd tillsammans med en käpp och ett paraply. Jag hade hoppats få vara ensam och jag blev besviken; men jag undrade vem hytt-kamraten kunde vara och beslöt att få mig en titt på honom. Jag hade legat länge i sängen när han trädde in. Det var, såvitt jag kunde urskilja, en mycket lång man, mycket mager, mycket blek, med rödblont hår, polisonger i samma färg och ljusgrå ögon. Det vilade något obestämt tvetydigt över honom, tyckte jag — han var det slags karl som man kan se på Wall Street utan att kunna avgöra vad han har för sig där, det slags karl som regelbundet sitter på Café Anglais och dricker champagne och alltid verkar vara ensam; en sådan som man möter på travtävlingar men som också där tycks ströva runt utan att ta sig något före. Lite för pråligt klädd — lite egendomlig. Man stöter alltid på några av den typen på varje oceanångare. Jag kände ingen lust att bekanta mig med honom, och jag somnade besluten att studera hans vanor så att jag kunde undvika honom. Om han steg upp tidigt skulle jag stiga upp sent; gick han och lade sig sent skulle jag lägga mig tidigt. Jag ville inte släppa honom inpå livet. Har man väl visat sig lite tillmötesgående mot sådana människor så har man dem efter sig hela tiden. Stackars karl! Jag hade inte behövt grubbla så mycket över honom, för jag såg honom aldrig mer efter den där första kvällen i hytt 105. Jag sov djupt när jag plötsligt väcktes av ett kraftigt buller. Det lät som om min hyttkamrat hade hoppat direkt ner på golvet från överkojen. Jag hörde honom fumla med låset på dörren som öppnades nästan genast, och sedan hörde jag honom rusa i högsta fart bort genom gången; han lämnade dörren vidöppen efter sig. Fartyget rullade lite och jag trodde jag skulle få höra honom snubbla eller falla, men han sprang som om han sprang för livet. Dörren svängde av och an efter fartygets rörelser och ljudet irriterade mig. Jag klev upp och stängde den och trevade mig tillbaka till min koj i mörkret. Så somnade jag om; men jag har ingen aning om hur länge jag sov. När jag vaknade på nytt var det fortfarande mörkt, men jag kände en obehaglig kyla och luften verkade fuktig. Ni vet — den där speciella lukten en hytt får när det har kommit havsvatten in i den. Jag täckte över mig så gott jag kunde och dåsade till igen medan jag formulerade klagomål som jag skulle framföra nästa dag, och jag lovar att jag valde de starkaste skällsord språket rymmer. Jag hörde hur min hyttkamrat vände sig i överkojen. Antagligen hade han kommit tillbaka medan jag sov. En gång hörde jag honom stöna och jag förmodade att han var sjösjuk, något som är extra obehagligt när man ligger nedanför. Emellertid somnade jag i alla fall om och sov ända till tidiga gryningen. Ångaren rullade kraftigt, mycket mer än föregående kväll, och den grå dagern som silade in genom ventilen skiftade nyans för varje krängning allteftersom fartyget vände sidan ner mot havet eller upp mot himlen. Det var mycket kallt — obegripligt kallt för att vara i juni. Jag vred på huvudet och tittade mot ventilen och såg till min häpnad att den stod vidöppen och upphakad. Jag vill minnas att jag svor högt. Sedan klev jag upp och stängde den. När jag vände mig om kastade jag en blick mot överkojen. Förhängena var tätt ihopdragna; tydligen hade min hyttkamrat frusit lika mycket som jag. Nu tyckte jag att jag hade sovit tillräckligt. Hytten var otrivsam, även om jag egendomligt nog inte märkte något av den dävna lukt som hade irriterat mig under natten. Min hyttkamrat sov fortfarande — ett förträffligt tillfälle att undvika honom, så jag klädde mig snabbt och gick upp på däck. Det var en varm och molnig dag, och från havet kom en oljig doft. Klockan var sju — mycket mer än jag hade trott. Jag stötte på fartygsläkaren som tog sin första nypa av morgonluften. Det var en ung man från västra Irland — en jätte till karl, svarthårig och med blå ögon, redan med tecken till begynnande fetma; han gjorde ett sympatiskt intryck med sitt friska och sorglösa utseende. "Fin morgon", anmärkte jag för att få igång ett samtal. Han nappade snabbt på kroken. "Mja", svarade han, "fin och fin. Jag tycker inte det är mycket till morgon." "Hm, nej kanske — kanske inte så fin", sa jag. "Kvalmigt, skulle jag vilja påstå", förtydligade läkaren. "Det var ordentligt kallt i natt, tyckte jag", fortfor jag. "Men när jag tittade efter så stod ventilen vidöppen. Det hade jag inte märkt när jag gick och lade mig. Och så kändes det alldeles fuktigt i hytten också." "Fuktigt!" utbrast han. "Vilken hytt har ni?" "Hundrafem." Till min förbluffelse ryckte läkaren häftigt till och stirrade på mig. "Vad är det?" frågade jag. "Å — ingenting", svarade han. "Det är bara det att alla har klagat på den hytten de senaste tre överfarterna." "Klaga tänker jag också göra", sa jag. "Den har verkligen inte vädrats ordentligt. Det är för illa!" "Jag tror inte det går att göra något åt det", svarade läkaren. "Jag tror det är någonting — nå, det anstår inte mig att skrämma upp passagerarna." "Mig behöver ni inte vara rädd att skrämma upp. Fukt kan jag nog tåla. Får jag en rejäl förkylning kommer jag till er." Jag erbjöd läkaren en cigarr. Han tog emot den och granskade den mycket ingående. "Det är inte fukten det gäller så mycket", anmärkte han. "Men ni ska se att det ordnar sig. Delar ni hytten med någon?" "Ja — en satans gynnare som sticker iväg mitt i natten och lämnar dörren öppen." Åter gav mig läkaren en forskande blick. Så tände han cigarren med allvarlig uppsyn. "Kom han tillbaka?" frågade han så. "Ja. Jag sov men jag vaknade och jag hörde hur han rörde sig. Sedan kändes det kallt och så somnade jag om. Nu på morgonkulan såg jag att ventilen stod öppen." "Jag ska säga er en sak", sa läkaren mycket lågt. "Jag gillar inte den här båten, sedan får den ha hur fint anseende som helst. Jag har ett förslag. Jag har en rymlig hytt här uppe. Den delar jag gärna med er, fast vi ju inte känner varandra det minsta." Jag blev mycket överraskad av förslaget. Jag kunde inte fatta varför han plötsligt visade sig så mån om mitt bästa. Men nog hade han talat om fartyget på ett egendomligt sätt. "Det är verkligen mycket vänligt av er", sa jag. "Men jag tror väl att hytten kan vädras eller göras ren eller vad som behövs. Varför gillar ni inte båten?" "I vårt yrke är vi inte vidskepliga", svarade läkaren, "men på havet blir man det. Jag vill inte påverka er och jag vill inte skrämma er, men följ mitt råd och flytta in hos mig. Ni kan lika gärna hoppa överbord", tillade han allvarligt, "som att stanna kvar i 105." "Gode Gud! Varför säger ni så?" "Därför att de som sovit där de senaste tre överfarterna faktiskt har gått överbord", svarade han dovt. Jag medger att det var en ytterligt obehaglig upplysning och att den bragte mig ur fattningen. Jag iakttog läkaren noga för att se om han drev med mig, men han såg fullkomligt allvarlig ut. Jag tackade honom varmt för hans erbjudande men förklarade att jag tänkte bli undantaget från regeln att alla som sov i den hytten gick överbord. Han sa inte mycket till svar men såg alltjämt lika bekymrad ut och antydde att jag nog skulle tänka om innan resan var över. Så småningom begav vi oss till frukosten, som endast ett obetydligt antal av passagerarna infann sig till. Jag märkte att ett par av befälet vid vårt bord hade allvarstyngda miner. Efter frukosten gick jag ner till min hytt för att hämta en bok. Förhängena till överkojen var fortfarande helt tillslutna. Inte ett ljud hördes. Antagligen sov min hyttkamrat ännu. När jag steg ut genom dörren stötte jag ihop med stewarden som hade till uppgift att stå till min tjänst. Han viskade att kaptenen ville träffa mig och lade sedan iväg genom gången som om han var mycket angelägen att slippa alla frågor. Jag begav mig till kaptenens hytt och fann honom väntande på mig. "Mr Brisbane", sa han, "jag måste be er om en tjänst." Jag svarade att jag stod helt till hans förfogande. "Er hyttkamrat har försvunnit", fortfor han. "Det är omvittnat att han törnade in tidigt i går kväll. Märkte ni något ovanligt i hans uppförande?" Kaptenens upplysning skakade mig — den kom som en direkt bekräftelse på de farhågor läkaren hade yppat en halvtimme tidigare. "Ni menar inte att han har gått överbord?" fick jag fram. "Det är nog dessvärre så", svarade kaptenen. "Men det var det mest egendomliga ..." ¤"Hurså?" "Han är alltså den fjärde?" Som svar på ännu en fråga från kaptenen förklarade jag, utan att nämna fartygsläkaren, att jag hade hört historien om hytt 105. Han föreföll mycket irriterad över att jag kände till den. Jag berättade vad som hade inträffat under natten. "Det ni säger", yttrade han därefter, "är nästan ord för ord vad jag fick höra av hyttkamraterna till två av de andra tre. De kastar sig ur sängen och rusar bort genom gången. Två av dem sågs av vakten när de gick överbord; vi slog stopp och firade ner båtar men kunde inte hitta dem. Men ingen såg eller hörde mannen som drunknade i natt — om han nu verkligen drunknat. Stewarden, som väl är rätt vidskeplig av sig och trodde att det skulle hända något otäckt, tittade in till honom i morse och fann kojen tom, men hans kläder hängde kvar. Stewarden var den ende ombord som visste hur han såg ut och han har letat överallt efter honom. Mannen finns ingenstans! Mr Brisbane — får jag be att ni inte nämner något om detta för de andra passagerarna? Jag vill inte att fartyget ska få dåligt namn, och ingenting är värre för en oceanångare än rykten om självmord. Ni får flytta in i vilken ni vill av befälets hytter för resten av resan, också min egen. Är det en hyfsad kompensation?" "Mycket", svarade jag, "och jag tackar er varmt. Men eftersom jag är ensam och nu har hytten för mig själv föredrar jag att inte flytta. Om stewarden vill ta bort den stackars mannens saker stannar jag nog helst där jag är. Jag ska inte säga någonting om det som hänt, och jag tror mig nog kunna lova att jag inte ska gå samma väg som min hyttkamrat." Kaptenen försökte rubba mig i mitt beslut, men jag föredrog att ha en hytt för mig själv hellre än att kampera ihop med någon av befälet. Jag vet inte om jag handlade dumt, men hade jag följt kaptenens råd hade jag inte haft mer att berätta. Jag skulle ha vetat om det ruskiga att flera män som sovit i samma hytt hade begått självmord — men därmed punkt. Nu slutade emellertid historien inte där, inte på långa vägar. Jag var envist besluten att inte låta mig störas av det jag fått veta, och jag till och med förfäktade min ståndpunkt gentemot kaptenen. Det var något fel på hytten, sa jag. Den verkade ganska fuktig. Ventilen hade lämnats öppen kvällen innan. Min hyttkamrat hade kanske varit sjuk när han kom ombord och hade kanske drabbats av feberyrsel sedan han lagt sig. Kanske gömde han sig i denna stund någonstans ombord och skulle hittas senare. Hytten borde vädras ut och låsskruven på ventilen borde ses över. Om kaptenen tillät skulle jag ordna att det jag ansåg nödvändigt omedelbart blev åtgärdat. "Naturligtvis har ni er fulla rätt att stanna kvar där om ni vill", svarade han tämligen retligt, "men jag önskar att ni ville flytta och låta mig bomma igen hytten, så vi fick saken ur världen." Jag delade inte hans uppfattning och lämnade honom efter att åter ha lovat att hålla tyst om min hyttkamrats försvinnande. Denne hade inte haft några bekanta ombord och ingen saknade honom under dagen. Fram mot kvällen mötte jag läkaren igen och han frågade om jag hade ändrat mig. Jag svarade att det hade jag inte. "Det lär ni nog göra ändå, och ganska så snart", sa han mycket allvarligt. Vi spelade whist på kvällen och klockan var mycket när jag gick till sängs. Jag vidgår gärna att det var med en obehaglig känsla jag trädde in i hytten. Jag kunde inte låta bli att tänka på den långe mannen jag hade sett kvällen innan och som nu gungade, drunknad och död, i de långa dyningarna kanske trehundra sjömil akterut. Jag såg hans ansikte mycket tydligt för mig medan jag klädde av mig, och jag gick till och med så långt att jag drog isär förhängena till överkojen som för att övertyga mig om att han verkligen var borta. Jag reglade också dörren. Plötsligt såg jag att ventilen var öppen och fasthakad. Detta var mer än jag kunde tåla. Jag slängde på mig min morgonrock och gick på jakt efter Robert, stewarden som hade hand om hytterna på den här sidan. Jag minns att jag var mycket ond, och när jag fick rätt på honom släpade jag honom omilt till hundrafemmans dörr och knuffade honom mot den öppna ventilen. "Vad tusan menar du med att lämna ventilen öppen varenda kväll, din lymmel? Vet du inte att det är mot föreskrifterna? Vet du inte att om fartyget krängde och vattnet började strömma in så skulle inte tio man kunna stänga den? Jag ska anmäla dig för kaptenen, din skurk, du äventyrar ju hela fartygets säkerhet!" Jag var högeligen vred. Karlen darrade och började sedan sluta till det runda glasfönstret med dess bastanta mässingsarmatur. "Varför svarar du inte?" frågade jag barskt. "Herrn får förlåta", stammade Robert, "men det finns ingen ombord som kan hålla den härna ventilen stängd om natten. Herrn kan själv försöka. Jag tänker inte stanna kvar mera på den härna skutan, herrn, det är då ett som är säkert. Men om jag var som herrn så skulle jag ta mitt pick och pack och koja hos läkarn eller nån annanstans, så visst som aldri det. Titta här nu, herrn, är den åtskruvad ordentlit nu eller inte? Känn efter själv, herrn, och se om den rubbar sig en tum." Jag kände på ventilen och den slöt alldeles tätt. "Men nu ska herrn höra", fortsatte Robert triumferande, "att jag sätter min ära som steward i pant på att om en halvtimme är den öppen igen; och upphakad också, herrn, det är det som är det ruggia — upphakad!" Jag granskade den tjocka skruven och ringmuttern på den. "Om jag finner den här ventilen öppen i natt ska du få en sovereign, Robert. Det är omöjligt. Tack, nu kan du gå." "En suvverin, sa herrn? Fint som snus, herrn. Tackar så mycke, herrn. Gonatt, herrn. Sov så gott och hoppas herrn drömmer någe fint." Robert pinnade iväg, glad över att slippa därifrån. Naturligtvis tänkte jag att han hade försökt skylla ifrån sig sitt slarv med en dum historia som han ville skrämma mig med, och jag trodde inte ett ord av vad han sagt. Följden blev att han fick sin sovereign och att jag upplevde en i högsta grad obehaglig natt. Jag gick till kojs, och fem minuter efter att jag hade rullat in mig i mina filtar blåste den obönhörlige Robert ut lampan som brann i gången bakom den slipade glasrutan invid dörren. Jag låg alldeles stilla i mörkret och försökte somna men fann snart att det var ogörligt. Det hade på sätt och vis piggat upp att skälla ut stewarden och avlett mina tankar från det obehag jag känt när jag tänkte på den drunknade mannen som delat hytten med mig; men jag var inte sömnig längre och jag låg vaken ett bra tag och kastade då och då en blick mot ventilen som jag nätt och jämnt kunde urskilja från min säng och som i dunklet såg ut som en svagt lysande sopptallrik svävande i ett svart tomrum. Jag låg nog där i en hel timme och jag minns att ögonen just höll på att falla igen när jag blev klarvaken av ett kallt luftdrag och havsskum som piskade mig i ansiktet. Jag störtade upp i mörkret utan en tanke på att parera fartygets rörelser och slungades ögonblickligen häftigt tvärs genom hytten bort mot soffan som stod nedanför ventilen. Emellertid hämtade jag mig snabbt och tog mig upp på knä. Ventilen var vidöppen igen och upphakad! Det var ingen inbillning; det var ett faktum. Jag var klarvaken när jag kom ur sängen och om jag hade varit halvsovande skulle jag sannerligen ha väckts när jag ramlade. Dessutom skrapade jag mig ordentligt på armbågarna och knäna, och skrapsåren fanns där nästa morgon som ett bevis ifall jag själv hade tvivlat. Hyttventilen stod vidöppen och var fasthakad — något så oförklarligt att jag mycket väl minns att jag blev häpen och drog åt ringmuttern med alla krafter. Det var mycket mörkt i hytten. Det slog mig att ventilen faktiskt hade öppnats inom en timme efter det att Robert hade stängt den i min närvaro, och jag beslöt att iaktta den och se om den skulle öppnas igen. De där mässingsbeslagen är mycket bastanta och ingalunda lätta att rubba. Jag kunde inte tro att muttern hade lossnat av skakningarna från propellern. Jag stod där och kikade ut genom det tjocka glaset mot de omväxlande grå och vita strimmorna i havsvattnet som forsade förbi nedanför fartygssidan. Jag måste ha stått där i en kvart. Som jag stod där hörde jag plötsligt och mycket tydligt att någonting rörde sig bakom mig i en av kojerna, och i nästa ögonblick, just som jag automatiskt vände mig om för att titta — fast jag givetvis inte kunde se något i mörkret — hörde jag ett svagt stön. Jag tog ett språng tvärs genom hytten och slet isär förhängena till överkojen och sträckte in händerna för att känna om det fanns någon där. Det fanns någon. Jag minns att när jag sträckte fram händerna kändes det som om jag hade stuckit in dem i unken källarluft, och inifrån kjen kom en stinkande pust av instängt havsvatten. Jag fick tag i någonting som hade formen av en människoarm men som var halt och vått och iskallt. Jag drog i den och med ens kastade sig varelsen emot mig, en sörjig, svampig massa, drypande och oformlig — mer kunde jag inte uppfatta — men utrustad med någon sorts övernaturlig styrka. Jag raglade bakåt i hytten och ögonblicket därpå öppnades dörren och det okända rusade ut. Jag hann inte bli rädd; jag hämtade mig snabbt och störtade ut genom dörren och tog upp jakten så snabbt benen bar mig, men det var för sent. Tio meter framför mig kunde jag se — jag är säker på att jag såg den — en mörk skugga röra sig genom den dunkelt upplysta gången lika snabbt som skuggan av en hastigt travande häst rör sig i lyktskenet framför en dogcart en kolsvart natt. Men i en blink var den borta, och där stod jag och höll mig i det polerade räcket som löpte längs skottet just där gången vek av mot kajuttrappan. Håret stod på ända och kallsvetten dröp över ansiktet på mig. Jag skäms inte det ringaste för det: jag var mycket, mycket rädd. Ändå tvivlade jag på mina sinnen och ryckte upp mig. Det var ju orimligt, tänkte jag. Jag hade inte tålt den där varma ostsmörgåsen. Jag hade haft en mardröm. Jag återvände till min hytt och gick in i den med självövervinnelse. Hela rummet stank av unket havsvatten, precis som när jag hade vaknat föregående kväll. Jag fick uppbåda alla mina krafter för att gå in och treva i mina saker efter en ask med vaxtändstickor. Så tände jag en liten läslampa jag alltid har med mig ifall jag vill läsa sedan belysningen släckts — och såg att ventilen stod öppen igen. En skräck jag aldrig upplevt och aldrig mer vill uppleva kom smygande över mig. Men jag tog min lampa och gick fram till överkojen för att undersöka den. Jag hade väntat mig att finna den dränkt med havsvatten men min förmodan kom på skam. Någon hade legat i sängen och lukten av havsvatten var stark; men sängkläderna var snustorra. Jag tänkte att Robert inte hade torts bädda sängen efter olyckshändelsen natten före — alltihop hade bara varit en ohygglig dröm. Jag drog undan förhängena så långt det gick och synade hela kojen mycket noga. Allt var absolut torrt. Men ventilen var öppen igen. I en sorts skräckfylld förvirring stängde jag den och drog till muttern, sedan stack jag min grova käpp genom ringen och pressade så mycket jag orkade ända tills den tjocka metallen började krökas under trycket. Så krokade jag fast läslampan i den röda plyschen i ena änden på soffan och satte mig ner för att lugna mig i den mån det var möjligt. Jag satt där hela natten, ur stånd att tänka på vila — nästan ur stånd att tänka överhuvudtaget. Men ventilen förblev stängd och jag trodde inte den skulle gå att öppna nu utan hjälp av avsevärda kroppskrafter. Till slut kom gryningen och jag klädde mig långsamt medan jag funderade på allt som hade hänt under natten. Morgonen var vacker och jag gick upp på däck, glad över att komma ut i det tidiga, klara solskenet och känna den friska doften som fläktade in från det blå vattnet, så annorlunda mot den vedervärdiga ruttna stanken i min hytt. Instinktivt gick jag akteröver, mot läkarens hytt. Och där stod han med pipan i munnen och luftade sig i morgonsolen precis som dagen före. "God morgon", sa han dämpat men med tydlig undran i blicken. "Doktorn hade fullständigt rätt", sa jag. "Det är något underligt med den hytten." "Jag tänkte väl att ni skulle ändra er", kommenterade han en smula skadeglatt. "Natten har visst inte varit så vidare? Ska jag laga till en liten uppryckare? Jag har ett strålande recept." "Nej tack", värjde jag mig. "Men jag skulle vilja berätta för er vad som hände." Och jag försökte förklara så tydligt som möjligt allt det som hade inträffat och utelämnade inte att jag hade varit så rädd som jag aldrig förr varit i hela mitt liv. Jag uppehöll mig framför allt vid fenomenet med ventilen, vilket jag kunde omvittna som ett faktum även om allt det övriga hade varit inbillning. Jag hade stängt den två gånger på natten, och andra gången hade jag rentav böjt mässingsringen på muttern när jag drog åt den med min käpp. Jag tror att jag framhöll detta med en viss utförlighet. "Ni misstänker visst att jag inte ska tro på historien", sa läkaren och log åt min omständliga redogörelse för det skick ventilen befann sig i. "Jag tvivlar inte det minsta på den. Jag upprepar min inbjudan. Kom hit med era pinaler och dela min hytt." "Kom och dela min hytt en natt", sa jag. "Hjälp mig att gå till botten med den här saken." "Om ni försöker kommer ni att hamna på en annan botten: havets. Jag tänker lämna den här båten. Det är något otäckt med den." "Så ni vill inte hjälpa mig att ta reda på —" "Inte jag", sa läkaren hastigt. "Jag är här för att kunna tänka klart och redigt — inte för att ge mig i lag med spöken och allsköns otyg." "Tror ni verkligen att det är ett spöke?" frågade jag tämligen föraktfullt. Men i samma stund mindes jag mycket tydligt den hemska känslan av att stå inför något övernaturligt som hade fått mig i sitt våld under natten. Läkarens svar överraskade mig med sin häftighet. "Har ni någon vettig förklaring att ge till de här händelserna?" frågade han. "Nej, det har ni inte. Ni påstår att ni ska hitta en sådan förklaring. Och jag påstår att det kan ni inte, helt enkelt därför att det inte finns någon." "Men menar ni verkligen — ni, en vetenskapsman — att sådana saker inte kan förklaras?" "Det menar jag", sa han med eftertryck. "Och fanns det en förklaring så ville inte jag befatta mig med den." Jag var inte hågad att tillbringa ännu en natt ensam i hytten och ändå var jag halsstarrigt besluten att bringa klarhet i de sällsamma tilldragelserna. Det lär väl inte finnas många som skulle ha gett sig till att vistas där ensamma efter att ha utstått två sådana nätter. Men jag bestämde mig för att våga försöket om jag inte fick fatt på någon som ville vaka med mig. Fartygsläkaren var uppenbarligen ohågad att delta i ett dylikt experiment. Han sa att han var läkare och måste vara beredd att rycka in om det inträffade någon olycka ombord. Han kunde inte riskera att nerverna kom i olag på honom. Kanske hade han alldeles rätt, men jag är böjd att tro att hans försiktighet bottnade i hans allmänna läggning. Min fråga om det kunde finnas någon annan ombord som var villig att göra mig sällskap i mina efterforskningar besvarade han nekande, och efter en liten stunds fortsatt samtal lämnade jag honom. Något senare mötte jag kaptenen och berättade min historia för honom. Jag förklarade att om ingen ville vara tillsammans med mig under natten, så tänkte jag anhålla om att få ha belysningen brinnande hela natten och ge mig på det ensam. "Vet ni vad", sa han, "jag ska vaka tillsammans med er så får vi se vad som händer. Säkert kan vi två tillsammans komma på vad det är frågan om. Kanske är det någon gynnare som har gömt sig ombord och försöker ta sig över gratis genom att skrämma passagerarna. Möjligheten finns ju att det är något lurt med konstruktionen på den där kojen." Jag föreslog att fartygets timmerman skulle tillkallas och undersöka hytten; men framför allt var jag överlycklig över att kaptenen hade erbjudit sig att vaka igenom natten med mig. Kaptenen villfor min begäran, beordrade till sig timmermannen och sa att han skulle göra allt jag bad honom om. Vi begav oss ofördröjligen under däck. Jag lät röja undan alla sängkläderna ur överkojen och vi granskade hytten omsorgsfullt för att se om det fanns någon lös bräda någonstans eller någon del av panelen som gick att svänga utåt eller skjuta åt sidan. Vi synade och kände på vartenda stycke trä, knackade i golvet, skruvade isär underkojen i minsta del — det fanns kort sagt inte en kvadratcentimeter i hytten som inte genomforskades och prövades. Allting var i oklanderligt skick och vi satte allt på plats igen. Just som vi blev klara stack Robert in huvudet genom dörren. "Jaha — har herrn hittat nånting?" frågade han med ett pressat leende. "Du hade rätt i det där med ventilen, Robert", sa jag och gav honom den .sovereign jag lovat honom. Timmermannen hade uträttat sitt arbete tyst och förfaret efter mina anvisningar. Nu tog han till orda. "Jag är en enkel människa, herrn", sa han. "Men jag menar absolut att det bästa vore om ni bar iväg ert pick och pack härifrån och lät mig spärra dörren till den här hytten med ett halvdussin rejäla skruvar. Den här hytten har det aldrig kommit något gott av, det kan herrn ta mitt ord på. Fyra liv har gått förlorade för hundrafemmans skull vad jag själv vet, och det på fyra överfarter. Bäst att inte stanna, herrn — bäst att inte stanna!" "Jag vill bara göra det en natt till", sa jag. "Bäst att inte stanna, herrn — bäst att inte stanna!" upprepade timmermannen. "Det här är ett helveteshål!" Han lade ner verktygen i sin säck och lämnade hytten. Men kaptenens löfte att göra mig sällskap hade fått mig på betydligt bättre humör, och jag beslöt att inte låta mig hindras från att bringa klarhet i de egendomliga händelserna. Den kvällen avhöll jag mig från varma smörgåsar och toddy och deltog inte ens i det vanliga whistpartiet. Jag ville kunna lita helt på nerverna, och i min fåfänga var jag angelägen att göra ett gott intryck på kaptenen. Kaptenen var en kraftfull och gladlynt karl, en lysande exponent för havets män när de är som bäst och när en kombination av mod, uthållighet och lugn i svåra situationer gör dem självskrivna för en hög förtroendepost. Han var inte en man som skulle ta notis om löst prat, och att han ville delta i min undersökning bevisade att han trodde att det var fråga om något allvarligt som inte gick att definiera med vanliga teorier eller skämta bort som banal vidskeplighet. I viss mån stod ju också både hans eget och fartygets rykte på spel. Att passagerare kastar sig överbord är ingen småsak, och det visste han. När jag vid tiotiden den kvällen rökte min sista cigarr kom han fram till mig och drog mig avsides från de andra passagerarna som slog sina lovar på däcket i det ljumma mörkret. "Det här är en allvarlig historia, mr Brisbane", sa han. "Vi får vara beredda att ta det som det kommer — att bli besvikna eller vara med om en rejäl pärs. Som ni förstår har jag inte råd att nonchalera den här historien, och jag kommer att be att ni undertecknar en redogörelse för det som händer — vad det nu blir. Händer ingenting i natt försöker vi igen i morgon och i övermorgon. Är ni klar?" Vi begav oss sålunda under däck och gick in i hytten. Jag såg att Robert, stewarden, uppehöll sig ett stycke bort i gången där han iakttog oss med sitt vanliga kusliga flin som om han var säker på att det skulle inträffa något förfärligt. Kaptenen stängde dörren efter oss och reglade den. "Ska vi inte ställa er resväska framför dörren?" föreslog han. "En av oss kan sitta på den. Då kan ingenting komma ut. Är ventilen fastskruvad?" Jag konstaterade att den inte hade rubbats sedan morgonen. Ingen skulle heller ha kunnat öppna den utan att använda en hävstång, som jag hade gjort när jag stängde den. Jag drog undan förhängena till överkojen så att jag fick fri insyn i den. På kaptenens inrådan tände jag min läslykta och placerade den så att den lyste på de vita lakanen däruppe. Han insisterade på att vara den som satt på resväskan, med motiveringen att han ville kunna svära på att han hade suttit framför dörren. Sedan anmodade han mig att söka igenom hytten noga, vilket snart var gjort eftersom jag inte kunde göra mer än att titta under den nedre kojen och under soffan nedanför ventilen. Båda utrymmena var helt tomma. "Ingen människa kan ta sig in", sa jag, "och ingen människa kan öppna ventilen." "Utmärkt", sa kaptenen lugnt. "Ser vi någonting nu måste det vara antingen inbillning eller något övernaturligt." Jag satte mig på kanten till underkojen. Kaptenen lutade sig mot dörren och lade benen i kors. "Första gången det hände", sa han, "var i mars. Passageraren som sov här i överkojen visade sig ha varit en galning — i varje fall sa man att han hade varit lite rubbad, och han hade bokat plats utan sina vänners vetskap. Han rusade ut mitt i natten och kastade sig överbord innan vakthavande befäl hann hindra honom. Vi slog stopp och satte ut en båt. Det var en lugn natt, alldeles innan ovädret satte in; men vi kunde inte få tag på honom. Efteråt skylldes naturligtvis självmordet på att han hade varit från sina sinnen." "Sådant händer väl ganska ofta?" frågade jag tämligen tankspritt. "Inte så ofta — nej", svarade kaptenen. "Jag hade aldrig själv varit ute för det, även om jag har hört att det hänt ombord på andra fartyg. Nå, detta inträffade som sagt i mars. Redan på nästa överfart — Vad tittar ni på?" utbrast han och avbröt tvärt sin redogörelse. Jag tror inte jag svarade. Jag stirrade stint på ventilen. Det verkade som om ringmuttern mycket sakta började vrida sig runt skruven — men så sakta att jag inte var säker på att den alls rörde sig. Jag iakttog den spänt, präntade in dess läge i minnet och försökte konstatera om det ändrades. När kaptenen såg vart jag tittade riktade också han blicken dit. "Den rör sig!" utropade han med stort eftertryck. "Nej, det gör den inte", tillade han efter en stund. "Om det berodde på vibrationerna från propellern så skulle den ha öppnat sig under dagen", sa jag. "Men när jag kontrollerade den nu i kväll var den lika hårt åtdragen som när jag gick härifrån i morse." Jag reste mig och kände på muttern. Det var ingen tvekan, den hade lossats; för med en kraftansträngning kunde jag vrida den med händerna. "Det egendomliga", återtog kaptenen, "är att den andre som gick överbord måste ha tagit sig ut genom just den där ventilen. Det var en helvetisk historia. Sjön gick mycket grov och mitt i natten kom larm om att en av ventilerna stod öppen och släppte in vatten. Jag sprang ner och fann hela hytten översvämmad. Ventilen stod vidöppen och vatten vräkte in varje gång hon rullade. Vi lyckades få ventilen stängd men vattnet hade gjort en del skada. Ända sedan dess luktar det havsvatten härinne då och då. Vi kunde inte tro annat än att passageraren hade kastat sig ut genom ventilen, men Gud vet hur han hade burit sig åt. Hela tiden tjatade stewarden om att det var omöjligt att hålla någonting stängt här. Vänta — känns inte lukten nu?" Han vädrade misstänksamt. "Jo — alldeles tydligt", svarade jag och rös, för stanken av gammalt havsvatten var tillbaka och växte sig allt starkare. "Som det luktar nu måste hytten vara genomfuktig", fortfor jag, "och ändå var den alldeles torr när jag undersökte den med timmermannen i morse. Det är högst egendomligt — vad nu!" Min läslampa, som jag hade ställt i överkojen, slocknade plötsligt. Men lampan ute i gången släppte fortfarande in sitt sken genom den slipade glasrutan vid dörren. Fartyget rullade häftigt och överkojens förhängen svängde långt ut i hytten och sedan tillbaka igen. Jag reste mig snabbt från underkojen och vände mig om för att ta ner min lampa och undersöka den när jag hörde kaptenen störta upp med ett häpet rop och ögonblicket efter hur han skrek på hjälp. Jag kastade mig mot honom. Han kämpade av alla krafter med ventilens mässingsmutter. Trots att han höll emot allt han orkade vred den sig i hans händer. Jag ryckte till mig min käpp, en grov pjäs i ek som jag alltid brukade ha med mig, och stack in den genom ringen och lade mig på den med hela min styrka. Men med ens knäcktes det sega virket och jag föll ner på soffan. När jag kom på fötter igen var ventilen vidöppen och kaptenen stod med ryggen mot dörren, vit om läpparna. "Det är någonting i kojen där!" ropade han med en röst som lät besynnerligt främmande och hans ögon stirrade vilt. "Vakta dörren medan jag ser efter — vad det än är ska det inte undkomma oss!" Men i stället för att inta hans plats tog jag ett språng upp i underkojen och grep tag i något som låg i överkojen. Det var något så ohyggligt att det inte finns ord att beskriva det, och det rörde sig under mina händer. Det var som liket av en drunknad som legat länge i havet, och ändå rörde det sig och hade styrkan hos tio levande; men jag höll fast i det så mycket jag orkade, höll fast i denna svampiga, hala, fruktansvärda varelse vars döda vita ögon tycktes stirra mot mig genom dunklet. Det stod en stank om den av gammalt förruttnat havsvatten och håret hängde i blanka våta stripor över det döda ansiktet. Jag brottades med den döda varelsen; den vräkte sig emot mig och tvingade mig bakåt och bröt nästan av armarna på mig; den lindade sina likarmar om min hals — och denne levande döde övermannade mig så att jag till slut måste släppa mitt grepp och med ett högt skrik föll till golvet. Samtidigt som jag föll tog varelsen ett språng över mig och kastade sig mot kaptenen. Jag tyckte mig se hur denne blek och sammanbiten riktade ett våldsamt slag mot den levande döde, och sedan föll också han framstupa med ett hest skrik av fasa. Varelsen stod stilla ett ögonblick, hukad över hans utsträckta kropp, och jag kunde ha skrikit av ren och skär skräck men jag hade ingen röst kvar. Så försvann varelsen plötsligt, och för mina omtöcknade sinnen var det som om den tog sig ut genom ventilen, hur nu det kunde vara möjligt med tanke på hur liten öppningen var. Jag låg länge på golvet och kaptenen låg vid min sida. Till slut hämtade jag mig så pass att jag kunde röra mig, och genast förstod jag att vänsterarmen var bruten — strålbenet var av nere vid handleden. På något sätt tog jag mig upp på fötter och med min friska hand försökte jag lyfta upp kaptenen. Han stönade och rörde på sig och kvicknade slutligen till. Han var inte skadad men han verkade svårt chockad. Jaha, vill ni höra mer? Det finns inte mer att berätta, historien är slut. Timmermannen gjorde som han hade velat, förseglade dörren till hytt 105 med ett halvdussin grova skruvar; och om ni någonsin bokar plats på "Kamtjatka" så kan ni ju be om en koj i den hytten. Den är upptagen, kommer ni att få höra. Och det är den — av den där döda varelsen. Återstoden av resan sov jag i läkarens hytt. Han plåstrade om min brutna arm och rådde mig att aldrig mer "ge mig i lag med spöken och allsköns otyg". Kaptenen yttrade knappt ett ord och seglade aldrig mer med det fartyget, även om det fortfarande är i tjänst. Och jag tänker inte heller segla med henne. Det var en ytterst obehaglig upplevelse och jag var vettskrämd, vilket inte tilltalar mig. Det är allt. Så gick det till när jag såg ett spöke — om det var ett spöke. Det var något dött i varje fall. Originalets titel "The Upper Berth" publicerad första gången i "The Broken Shaft: Unwin's Annual for 1886". Översatt av Lars Hansson 1983. Kategori:F. Marion Crawford Kategori:Skräck